


visitor pass

by burn up more like burn down lmanburg (ranboo_of_our_own)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dadza Minecraft, Found Family, Gen, Hospital Visit, cancer au, foster home au, im love sbi, oldest brother wilbur fuck you, techno is the middle child i'll die on this hill, tubbo has leukemia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranboo_of_our_own/pseuds/burn%20up%20more%20like%20burn%20down%20lmanburg
Summary: wilbur goes and visits his sibling in the hospital(or: phil is a foster parant and tubbo has cancer, ft tommy and techno being idiots together and wilbur because extremely anxious)
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 15
Kudos: 150





	visitor pass

**Author's Note:**

> hi please read through the tags so you dont trigger yourself! tubbo has leukemia and i've done a lot of research on the subject and believe i am portraying it pretty accurately so please be careful!

Wilbur gave a small smile to the lady behind the desk. The smell of hospital was almost overwhelming and the fluorescents beating down on him was overbearing but wilbur had to get through this, he knew he had to. He was subconsciously gripping onto the candy bars in his pocket, not noticing them start to melt slightly as he made civil small talk with the receptionist just trying to get his visitor pass.

Walking down the hallway wilbur felt a lump forming in his throat just thinking about the conversation he was going to have. How was he supposed the tell them? He hadn’t told tommy or techno yet- hell he hadn’t even told phil yet and now he had to break the news to the one person it would mean the most to.

Wilbur counted room numbers until he got to the right one. He didnt even have to check if it was the correct room, him tommy and techno had visited enough times. Phil came by almost every day, he would probably come by every hour if he was allowed to be honest. wilbur came with him a lot of the time. Maybe thats why wilbur felt so off, he never had to come by himself.

Pushing down all of his anxiety wilbur knocked on the door.

“Come in.” someone called out softer than normal. Was it softer than normal or weaker than normal? It sounded weaker than normal. Maybe it was just weird through the door, god wilbur hopped tubbos voice just sounded weird through the door.

When wilbur walked into the room he could see tubbos face light up. They shifted to sit upright in their bed and rubbed at their eyes. Tubbo’s hair was a disaster, it was clear they had just been sleeping.

Tubbo always seemed to be asleep whenever he visited but wilbur tried to push that thought down. Part of wilbur secretly wished tubbo was a heavier sleeper, then maybe they wouldnt have heard his knock and wilbur could have told himself he tried his hardest and put this off a little bit longer. But tubbo had never been a heavy sleeper and there wilbur stood not sure what to say to the kid sitting in front of him.

“Welcome to my office,” tubbo said in a mock-serious tone, their hands in their lap as if it was a desk. They thought for a moment and leaned over pulling out their lap tray using that instead “please take a seat mr soot, we have important business to attend to”

Wilbur snorted softly while pulling a chair over so he could sit next to them, trying to forget why he came for the time being. he couldn’t, however, when he noticed something about tubbo. Right under their nose, there was some red able to be seen. some dried blood, probably from when they were asleep but it still put wilbur on edge immediately.

“I thought you said your nose bleeds had stopped. Thats what tommy said.” wilbur said lightly even though that wasn’t the biggest issue at hand and he knew it.

Tubbo shrugged slightly looking down at their lap.

“You know its not that big of a deal- im not mad or anything just. . .” wilbur sighed a little taking off his bag “never mind, i got you some stuff”

“What kinda stuff?” tubbo asked even though they already knew. 

Phil watched tubbos diet very closely since they had been at the hospital full time and tubbo hated that. No sugar, how was tubbo supposed to cope with such a drastic change in their diet? Wilbur and techno had taken the liberty of sneaking tubbo chocolate without phil knowing so tubbo was hardly surprised when wilbur handed them a fist full of candy.

“Thank you-” tubbo said through a laugh as wilbur threw it at them like confetti. They paused for a moment looking at wilburs arm, his sleeve going up a bit. 

Without warning, tubbo grabbed wilburs wrist pulling up his sleeve catching wilbur off guard. “Who’s phone number did you get?”

“Just someone from school” wilbur tried to play off pulling his arm away.

“Was it a girls?” tubbo asked lightly looking very interested now that wilbur was acting this way.

“No actually it was. . .” wilbur hesitated for a moment thinking. 

He had never really talked to the rest of his siblings about this, even though tommy and techno had both came out already. Wilbur was talking to tubbo after all, they were trustworthy- not like they really had anyone else to tell. If they really wanted to, tubbo could tell all the other doctors but its not like wilbur really cared if he became the center of some children’s hospital’s gossip. 

“It was a guys phone number- he is in my science class and we were talking this morning”

“Are you gay?” tubbo asked without missing a beat, as if they were commenting about the weather. God wilbur didnt miss how blunt they could be sometimes.

“I- i mean maybe?” wilbur was caught off guard, to say the least.

“Am i going to be the only one in the family who likes girls?” tubbo was laughing and wilbur joined in hesitantly.. They coughed a little after a second and wiped at their nose with their sleeve. Wilbur froze up when tubbo sleeve came back with a streak of rusty red.

“Could you get me the tissues?” tubbo mumbled closing their eyes for a moment. Wilbur nodded fast standing up seeing some on the table across the room. He handed them the box silently trying to pretend like nothing out of the ordinary happened. Tubbo wiped up their nose and wilbur cleared his throat a little.

“So about why im here”

“What about it?” tubbo looked up at him a little confused. Wilbur took a deep breath, he shouldn’t have even come- this was a mistake he shouldn’t have even got his hopes up he shouldn’t have even considered it an option but he had to tell them.

“I got my blood test results back” wilbur said slowly, wanting to book it out of the room at the look tubbo gave him. Wilbur never told tubbo about this, he never told the rest of the family either. He didnt want to get all of their hopes up, hell he shouldn’t have got his own hopes up. It was too late to take the words out of the air and back into his head.

“You got your blood tested?” tubbo sat up straighter and wilburs stomach flipped.

“Well you need a donner- and we were blood-related so there was a higher chance of being a donor so i got all the testing done and everything-”

“What did the results say?” tubbo cut him off fast.

There it was. The moment wilbur had been dreading for what felt like eternity.

“We. . .arent compatible” wilbur got out almost silently not bothering to look at tubbo, able to picture how hard their face just crashed.

**Author's Note:**

> comment or i'll cry


End file.
